


Slightly Hungover

by afteriwake



Series: With Every Heartbeat [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caretaker Molly, Comfort, Cute Molly, Cute Sally, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hangover, Hungover Sally, Party Aftermath, Romantic Fluff, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party they threw for Sally moving in with Molly, Sally is slightly hungover and Molly takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Hungover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceinabluemoon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceinabluemoon13/gifts).



> This fic was supposed to be for Molly Appreciation Week but ended up wanting to be written more from Sally's POV so I decided to post it now. It's based on a prompt from **otpprompts** (" _Your OTP has had a party. The next morning person A wakes up dreading doing all the clean up. When they finally sit up, person B comes into the room and tells them that they already cleaned the house._ ")

The party that Molly had thrown when she had moved in was quite a bash, Sally had realized. She had been really pleased. It had been nice to see so many of their friends happy that they were taking such a big step forward in their relationship together and wanting to celebrate it with them. They’d had good food and plenty of wine and it had been a rather good time. She had overindulged a bit, though, and knew she was going to pay for it the next morning, especially with the clean up. But, all in all, she had felt it had been well worth it when she settled in bed next to Molly, sated and content with the new situation they found themselves in, knowing it was the status quo now.

She woke up with bright sunlight streaming in the bedroom window and groaned, pulling a pillow over her face. That was when she realized she was in bed alone because it was Molly’s pillow she pulled over her face. That was quite unfair, she thought to herself. They both had the day off and it wasn’t right to wake up in bed without her girlfriend next to her. But she did have a bit of a headache, so it wasn’t as though they couldn’t really get around to having much fun until that was taken care of.

After a moment she heard the door open. “Are you awake, Sal?” she heard Molly ask.

She grunted slightly before actually answering. “Yeah,” she said, her mouth feeling slightly dry. Really, how much wine had she had to drink last night.

“Oh, you really did drink quite a bit last night, didn’t you, love?” she asked with a little laugh, and Sally felt the mattress dip next to her. The pillow lifted up just a little and Sally squinted against the light to see Molly smiling down at her. “Fortunately for you, I have aspirin and water on the table next to you, and I can make you a light breakfast if you can stomach it. And no need to worry about cleaning up. I already took care of it.”

“What time is it?” Sally asked.

“Nearly half past eleven,” Molly said.

Sally’s eyes widened. “Bloody hell.”

“You know I’m an early riser,” she said. “And you were dead to the world. I figured I’d let you sleep and surprise you with a clean flat.” She gestured to the window. “Want me to close the drapes?”

Sally nodded. “Yes please.”

Molly got off the bed and pulled the drapes shut, making the room darker, which helped quite a bit. Sally removed the pillow from her face and then sat up, seeing the aspirin and the water to her side. She opened up the bottle and tapped out two pills and then swallowed them, drinking more of the water than she needed to because it helped make her mouth feel less dry. Molly made her way to the other side of the bed and climbed back on, sitting close to sally, and when Sally was done she snuggled close to her. “I take it today is going to be a day we stay inside?” Molly said.

“I think so,” Sally said with a slight nod. “Maybe we can go out a bit later, but there’s a lot to be said for staying in and snuggling on the sofa. Or staying in bed.”

“Mmm, I vote for staying in bed. But after I feed you,” she replied. “I already ate, but you should eat something.”

“You’re too good to me,” Sally said with a smile.

“It goes both ways,” Molly said, turning her head and pressing a kiss in her hair. “I mean, when I was panicking about things when we first got together, you were patient. It helped. And then when things have been hard, you haven’t been demanding or needy. We’ve had our ups and downs, but this has honestly been one of the best relationships I’ve ever been in. I mean, you’re the first person I’ve asked to live with me, after all.”

“That is true,” Sally said, her smile growing wider. “I think it’s because it’s important to me. And it’s important to you. We _want_ it to work because we truly care about each other.”

“It’s more than we care. We love each other,” Molly said. “I love you very much.”

Sally lifted her head up and looked at Molly. “I love you too,” she said before leaning in and kissing her softly. The kiss continued for a few minutes before she pulled away, her stomach rumbling, and Molly giggled. “And I think that breakfast is a very good idea.”

“I think so too. Are you up to joining me in the kitchen, or would you like to be really spoiled and have breakfast in bed?” Molly asked.

“You know, it’s been forever since I’ve had breakfast in bed,” Sally said. “I think I’d like to be spoiled just a little bit more today.”

“Then spoiled it is,” Molly said before giving her another quick kiss and then getting out of bed. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Do you think you could make pancakes? I think I could stomach those. I’m not really nauseous, I just have a really dry mouth and a headache.”

Molly nodded. “I can do that. Would you like some juice before I start cooking?”

“Oh, you might be my knight in shining armor if you do that,” Sally said gratefully.

Molly laughed at that. “All right, love. I’ll be back with a glass of orange juice, and then I’ll get to work on the pancakes.” She went to the door and then stopped. “I’m really glad you’re here all the time now, you know.”

“I am too,” Sally said, and she really meant it. Molly gave her a wide smile and headed out to the kitchen, and Sally adjusted the pillows on the bed and leaned into them. She had the feeling that today was going to be a very good day, and her decision to move in with Molly was going to be one of the better ones she had made in her life.


End file.
